


Anime Didn’t Teach Me About Age Regression...

by GayCheerios



Series: Lavender Eyes and Lullabies [8]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Age Regression, Anime, Baby!Kokichi!, Caregiver!Shuichi, Crying, Kokichi is such a daddy’s boy omg-, M/M, Manga, Non-Sexual Age Regression, Pacifiers, Tsumugis here yall!, naps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 17:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: Tsumugi goes to Shuichi’s to drop off some manga she borrowed but find someone hiding under the covers, who is this little boy?





	Anime Didn’t Teach Me About Age Regression...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [januarysember](https://archiveofourown.org/users/januarysember/gifts).

> This is for januarysember!!  
They’re super lovely and encouraging and always leave such wonderful comments!! Thank you so much you cutie! I hope you enjoy~
> 
> ☆Song List!☆  
Minecraft music

Now, Mr. Detective Shuichi Saihara prided himself on time-management. But now? He was jam packed and his mind was whirring at all times of the day. While he’s on break grabbing coffee to keep him alive, he gets a text from his good friend Tsumugi. 

_ Tsumugi: Hey Hey Detective! I have the manga you lent me, can I drop it off at your house before I forget? _

_ Shuichi: yea thats fine _

_ Tsumugi: You alright?? _

_ Shuichi: lots of work so im busy but feel free to stop by the house, you know where the key is  _

_ Tsumugi: Thanks! Good luck! _

After Shuichi closes his phone, he shuts it off and concentrates on work without a second thought. He sips his coffee and focuses on work.

  * ••

Tsumugi’s been to Shuichi’s house so many times that she memorized the pathway from her apartment to his house. 

She arrives on the doorstep and grabs the key from the flower bush. She slides the silver key in the door and pushes the door wide open. 

Tsumugi steps inside and closes the door behind her. She takes her shoes off and places them in the rack. She walks inside and she suddenly hears soft sobs.

That’s odd, she didn’t think anyone was home? But apparently someone was. She wondered if she should just place the manga on the kitchen island or if she should investigate. 

The blue haired girl decides she should definitely investigate the strange sobs. They seem to be coming from the bedroom. She doesn’t want to intrude on her friend’s bedroom, but whoever is in there, she can’t leave crying!! 

Tsumugi takes a breath in and opens the door. “Hello?” She calls shyly. There’s someone under the dark gray covers of the queen sized bed. 

Tsumugi walks towards the person under the covers and gently touches them. 

“Wah!” The person cries. “W-Who you?” They say. Is that...a kid? She never remembers Shuichi or Kokichi mentioning a kid...That’s weird.

She’s not all that good with kids either...but she has to try her best. She hushes her voice as to not scare the little one. “I’m Tsumugi, I won’t hurt you.”

She hears a sniffle. “W-Where Ichi?” 

The little kid must be talking about Shuichi. “He’s at work right now, but I’m here right now.” She’s not too sure what to say, but she wants the kiddo to feel safe at least. And she truly wants to help, she just doesn’t know how. 

“You k-know Ichi?” The voice asks shyly, slowly moving the covers.

“I do know him. But I don’t know you. What’s your name?” She asks.

The covers reveal the mysterious voice to be…

Kokichi Ouma?! 

The Kokichi Ouma who’s a constant liar, the prankster and boyfriend of Shuichi Saihara?! That Kokichi?! 

Tsumugi tries to hide her shock. “Hi!” She offers a nervous smile to Kokichi. He looks up at her with hazy lavender eyes. “What’s your name kiddo?” 

The boy looks away. “K-Kokichi…” 

“That’s a really wonderful name.” She softly cooes to him. 

“T-Tank yu…”

Tsumugi’s not sure what to do next...she pulls out her phone and texts Shuichi.

_ Tsumugi: Hey uh-Kokichi’s acting weird??? He’s acting like an actual kid and I don’t want to leave him alone, what should I do?! _

Tsumugi puts her phone in her pocket and sighs. Kokichi’s still sitting under the covers and he’s still crying a bit...Well Tsumugi just has to try her best…

“Why are you crying?” 

“M-miss Dada…” He sniffles into the covers.

“Who’s Dada?”

“Dada!! Kichi misses Daddy!! Me want Dada!” He cries. 

Uh-oh...that made things a LOT worse. Tsumugi has to change the subject…

“Is there anything I can do to help?” She asks, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

Kokichi looks at Tsumugi with watery eyes. He thinks for a minute. “Paci.” He mumbles out, pointing to his mouth. 

He must mean a pacifier...but where is it? “Okay, I’ll go and find it for you.” The little one smiles shyly up at Tsumugi and she can’t help but breathe a sigh of relief and happiness. 

She gets up and looks around the room...it has to be somewhere...She can’t spot it in the bedroom so she heads to the living room. The girl notices a little nightstand with a child lock..she decides to give it a go and look inside and jackpot! It’s filled with baby goodies, and a pink pacifier!! Score!

Tsumugi goes back into the bedroom and hands Kokichi the pacifier. He giggles cutely and places the pacifier in his mouth. 

“Yuw nice…” He yawns. “Me ‘member you Tsusu..” Kokichi softly giggles and crawls over to where she’s sitting on the bed and places his head in her lap. 

Tsumugi’s heart is mush at this point-he’s so dang  _ cute!  _ And he called her Tsusu!! How absolutely adorable! She doesn’t mind that his head is on her lap. In manga she’s seen parents pet their kid’s hair so…

She starts gently petting Kokichi’s head, and she feels him relax even more so. Tsumugi hears him happily sigh as he drifts off. She wonders if she should hum something? Sure! 

She starts to hum an anime opening and hears soft snores pretty soon.

  * ••

Tsumugi doesn’t know how long it’s been since she got here. Suddenly she hears the front door open. 

“Tsumugi? Tsumugi? I saw your messages!” It’s Shuichi! 

“In here.” She calls quietly. 

“Ah hey I-“ Shuichi looks completely stunned at the scene before him. 

“He’s so cute…” She whisper-chuckles, pointing her gaze to the sleeping boy on her lap. 

Shuichi smiles as he gently picks the other up. “Kichi...Kichi.” He calls, ever so gently shaking the other awake. 

“Mnhh.” He whines. Suddenly he opens his eyes and smiles. “Daddy?”

“Yes, it’s Dada baby boy.” The detective whispers, booping his nose against Kokichi’s. 

“Dada!!” The purple haired boy laughs, hugging his Daddy close. 

“Tsumugi what even happened?” The blue haired asks, sitting next to her on the bed. 

“I no, I no!!” Kokichi cheers. “Kichi was vewy scawed an den Tsusu waz hewe and she make me feew bettew!!” 

“Oh really?” 

“Yesh yesh!!” 

“It was fun!” Tsumugi admits. 

“Thank you so much, Kokichi has never been open about this, it’s called age regression, and his mind goes back to when he’s three. He can’t control it all that well either...so it’s a gamble to leave him home alone all the time.” Shuichi explains.

“Well I’ll definitely be stopping around more often! I’ll read him manga and teach him about all the wonderful animes there are in the world!” Tsumugi laughs.

“Yay!” Kokichi cheers.

“Don’t go getting my baby boy obsessed with anime, he’s already obsessed with one.” Shuichi sighs.

“Oh? Which one Kokichi?!” 

“Kiwa Kiwa Pwecuwe!”

“OH? Let’s watch it right now little one!” She cheers, racing to the living room. 

“Dada les go!!” He cheers, running after Tsumugi.

“Oh boy..” Saihara laughs, going to start the anime. 

  
  



End file.
